Blind Companionship
by DarkKitKat
Summary: Inuyasha abuses his pack and when Lord Sessomaru gives him one week to treat them better, he gets worse. Now Lord Sesshomaru has to take over and his first duty is to heal his new pack members. All are suffering emotional abuse, Sango has a broken cheekbone and Kagome is blind. Inuyasha wants to kill them... will he be given the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha of course. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics but scripts/ scenes. :)  
So this is a story inspired by Daredevil the movie (Don't own that either… Well I own a DVD copy that I got from Wally World XD) ….Pretty much blindness and other senses and abilities increased with blindness is all I think I am using from the movie to be honest. I thought, "Hay this could be a great plot for another fanfic" and I haven't seen one like it so why not? Should be lots of fun. More action will be in this one.**

**WARNING: I'm going to make Inuyasha a huge asshole. This is story may make you pissed off at Inuyasha… There will be sweeeeet justice.**

**Please enjoy and tell me how you feel about it :)**

**Lacy Lissie helped me make this chapter easier to read :)**

* * *

"Ew!" Kagome cried as a snake slithered out her book bag. As she slipped her book bag on her back, Kagome watched as Miroku and Sango held hands and she smiled. They have been like that for a few weeks now.

"Hay! Wench! Where the fuck is the next jewel shard at?!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome cowered before she closed her eyes and scanned the area. Looking up she pointed to the west.

Miroku sighed. He wished he could help his friend but Inuyasha was abusive to them all and they couldn't do anything about it. If they tried to leave, he would torture them to death. He hated his once upon a time friend. Sango had gotten close to besting Inuyasha that morning in a fight to escape. To get back at them he brought Kikyo to the camp. He woke Kagome up with an 'accidental' kick to the head as he took Kikyo doggy style. Even if he hadn't kicked her, the scream Kikyo let out because of pain woke everyone up with a start.

Kagome ran from fear as Inuyasha yelled, "See Kagome how much she likes it? Maybe if weren't such a prude…!"

Sango leapt and punched Inuyasha in the face. Inuyasha was pissed and he punched Sango to the ground, busting her lip open. Miroku was at Sango's side and he helped her up. "You fucking asshole!" Miroku screamed. Wishing he could just open his wind tunnel and suck Inuyasha up or kill the Halfling.

Inuyasha shoved the two and growled, "Just fuck each other already and get the fuck on with your lives."

"Unlike you Inuyasha I can wait until the lady is ready. You have to force it," Miroku growled.

Inuyasha turned to Kikyo, her body looking beat up. She had a trail of blood coming from in between her legs from the forced intrusion; bite marks bruised her neck and shoulder. "I forced nothing. She likes it rough. Don't you?" Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth. Kikyo nodded a few times before she stood up, straightening her clothes before walked away with a stiff body as a tear escaped.

"Any girl that has foolishly fallen for you, you abuse. What the hell is your problem?" Miroku screamed.

Inuyasha didn't even answer. He just turned around and left.

Miroku yelled in frustration before he turned to Sango. Miroku watched as a tear slipped down her face. His heart broke at the sight. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you my love. We will get rid of him. I love you Sango. I'm so sorry he did this to you. He will pay sweetheart, I swear he will," Miroku whispered to Sango as he cleaned her face.

Sango kissed him gently and looked up at his caring face. "Thank you Miroku. I just hope Kagome can find someone like you to take care of her as you have done for me. I love you Miroku. I can't wait for this to all be over so we can finally settle down and have a family" Sango whispered. They kissed again gently, mindful of Sango's new lip injury.

Kagome walked up just then, tears were dry as she was embraced by her friends. They wanted to get away but they knew Inuyasha would find them and kill them. Except Kagome; she would suffer every day until every shard was found and made whole. When Inuyasha got his wish she knew then he would kill her. Until then she would have to bare Inuyasha's abuse and pray he never raped her. "Please don't let him touch me!" Kagome cried. Sango held her friend.

Lord Sesshomaru watched from afar with disgust. The half breed abuses his pack still? That's low even for a half breed.

Inuyasha came running up to the group of humans. Kagome cowered, Sango flinched, and Miroku stood in front of the girls. "Don't let who touch you?! Bitch you will do as I say!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango got courageous and she yelled, "Ever since you fought Naraku alone you have been a huge dick! What the fuck is your problem?!" Inuyasha punched Miroku out the way and slapped Sango in the face, breaking her cheekbone. Sango screamed in pain. Miroku got up and punched Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw Miroku five yards away and he turned around to eye a cowering Kagome. Smiling sadistically, he stalked closer.

Kagome screamed, "No!" Inuyasha grabbed her around the throat.

Lord Sesshomaru ran at demonic speed. He was a killer but he would never do anything even close to what Inuyasha was thinking about doing. Picking up a venomous spitting cobra, (A/N- Remember the snake from earlier?) Lord Sesshomaru threw the snake at Inuyasha, hoping it would bite the half breed. Inuyasha eyed the pissed off snake. Lord Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha, his eyes widened as Inuyasha grabbed the snake as it began to spit and the snake ended up spitting in Kagome's eyes. Kagome screamed in agony.

"This is what you deserve wench! You should have done what I told you to!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kagome clawed at her eyes, screaming in agony. The venom had gotten in her eyes and her eyes were burning. Inuyasha laughed before Lord Sesshomaru jumped onto Inuyasha. Lord Sesshomaru raked his poisonous claws down Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha howled in pain and whirled around to face his half-brother. Lord Sesshomaru used his poison whip to make Inuyasha run away.

Ah-Un came down from the clouds, Rin and Jaken riding the two headed dragon. Jaken had his hand over her face so the little girl didn't see the scene in front of them.

Jaken was aware of the dire situation and they wouldn't have gotten into it if Inuyasha had headed Lord Sesshomaru's warning.

Lord Sesshomaru had told Inuyasha he had one week to treat his pack correctly or he would take over. One week later it had gotten worse. Jaken didn't want Rin to see anything.

Jaken looked sadly at Miroku and Sango, "Get on." The two looked confused but both hurried.

Lord Sesshomaru had already picked Kagome up and had wrapped a cloth on her eyes. "Where is the village healer?" Lord Sesshomaru demanded.

"East," Miroku quickly replied. Lord Sesshomaru took off in a sprint. Hopefully the girl doesn't die. I may be too late to save her eyes but I will save her soul. They all took off to Kaede's.

* * *

**Yes I know its dark but there will be justice but things are just starting to go bad. I hope you all enjoy this story :)  
Please review so I know what's good/ bad :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow… I can't believe how many alerts I've gotten for this fanfic! :D  
This really made me happy :) Thank you all :)  
Please review and enjoy**

* * *

The group arrived at Lady Kaede's in ten minutes. Lord Sesshomaru hollered for Lady Kaede. The old woman moved as quickly as she could to a running Lord Sesshomaru. "Snake venom in her eyes," Lord Sesshomaru informed her. The frail woman gasped and hurried to her hut, Lord Sesshomaru followed her. Kagome was out unconscious from the pain.

Lady Kaede made space for the young Miko and Lord Sesshomaru set her down gently. Lady Kaede unwound the venom soaked cloth. The smell was nauseating. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kaede almost gagged. Black venom was seeping out of her eyes. "What kind of snake was it Lord Sesshomaru?" Lady Kaede asked.

"I do not know," Lord Sesshomaru said honestly.

"… I can't save her eyes. Its already progressed to far. I will try to save her. Lord Sesshomaru… how did this happen?" Lady Kaede wondered.

Lord Sesshomaru deciding she was a friend of the little Miko had a right to know. "Inuyasha let a snake spit in her eyes," Lord Sesshomaru stated. Lady Kaede's face grew grave before she said a simple thank you as she got to work. Lord Sesshomaru left her hut to let the healer do her job.

Everyone else was waiting outside with questions. Sango bit her lip but didn't refrain from asking, "Lord Sesshomaru? Is Kagome going to be okay?"

He replied in a soft murmur, "We don't know." Sango faced the ground as hot tears streamed down her face. Miroku held Sango as he began to tear up also. Lord Sesshomaru left the scene with Jaken on his heels. He decided they needed time. "Jaken make camp," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken bowed saying, "Yes Master-Sesshomaru! Right away sir!" The green imp ran, looking for a place to set up camp.

Rin walked up to Lord Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru… is Lady Kagome going to die?" Rin looked ready to cry.

The Miko has touched many people Lord Sesshomaru thought as he looked at his ward. "We don't know Rin," He told her gently, not wanting to see the little girl cry.

Rin bowed her head as she began to tear up. She looked up at Lord Sesshomaru and her little face didn't hold back the anger she felt. "That stupid mutt!" Rin yelled as she stamped off toward Miroku and Sango.

Lord Sesshomaru was dumbfounded. His ward never said anything hurtful a day in her life. Following his ward he saw Miroku's curious gaze. "Speak monk," Lord Sesshomaru ordered.

"Why did you step in? Do we have to go back to Inuyasha?" Miroku respectfully asked but his eagerness for answers bled into his voice. Shippo came running up then.

"Kit, sit. Listen," Lord Sesshomaru ordered. Stopping dead in his path, his eyes wide as he did what he was told. He sat next to Sango who held the little boy. "Rin," Lord Sesshomaru pointed next to the group and Rin scurried over. Lord Sesshomaru stood tall as he eyes everyone in the eye. "The Miko may make it through her injuries the half-breed has inflicted."

Shippo began to growl. Lord Sesshomaru eyed the kit in the eyes and he quit but his anger was still noticeable.

"I told Inuyasha he had one week to stop disgracing the inu-youki name and treat his pack correctly. He did not. Therefore under inu-youki law you are now a part of my pack. You may go back to the half-breed," Lord Sesshomaru looked them all over. Looks of wonder were evident but the mentioning of going back to Inuyasha had a few of them wide eyed and practically screaming no. He made a 'hn' with the back of his throat.

"You will all have jobs that you will complete. You all will train. No exceptions," Lord Sesshomaru ordered. Everyone nodded in approval.

"What happened to momma?" Shippo whimpered. Everyone looked at him; no one honestly wanted to tell him.

"Inuyasha made a snake spit venom in her eyes. We know she won't be able to see. We don't know if the Miko will pull through. Lady Kaede is with her now," Lord Sesshomaru informed the kit.

Shippo burst into tears hearing the news. "Inuyasha will pay!" He yelled as he took off at a dead run at nothing in particular. Sango got up to follow him; Lord Sesshomaru shook his head once and turned to leave. Sango sat down again and shook her head in grief over the feelings of complete useless.

Hours later as nightfall descended, the group was at the camp sight Jaken had prepared, sitting around the fire. They were just outside the village. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo starred at the place where Kagome would have sat, at her book bag. Lord Sesshomaru looked around the campfire.

Shippo looked depressed. "Why haven't we heard from Lady Kaede yet?" he sniffled. Sango and Miroku agreed with him.

Lord Sesshomaru almost sighed. "Jaken watch," He ordered. Jaken stood at attention.

He took off to Lady Kaede's hut, getting there in a few minutes. The smell of blood and venom hit his nose. He began to doubt Kagome would recover. Lady Kaede walked out, eyed Lord Sesshomaru, and moved aside the flap to her hut ushering him in. Lord Sesshomaru bowed his head in respect (she was taking care of one of his pack members after all) and walked in.

Kagome was lying on the bed with a clean cloth on her eyes; little blood was on this cloth. "Lady Kaede, do you have any Miko kimonos for sale? The young Miko needs respectable clothing," Lord Sesshomaru asked, eyeing the scantily clothed girl as he took coin out. Lady Kaede took out a traditional Miko kimono and handed it to Lord Sesshomaru; he paid her as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form. "Could you dress her?" He asked.

Lady Kaede nodded, "Aye."

As Lord Sesshomaru left he asked the question that plagued everyone's mind, "…The Miko?"

"Aye she will live. She will need to learn to live to blind. You will need patience. She will have a hard time running and fighting is impossible right now. If you need her to stay here, I would understand, "Lady Kaede responded.

"Hn," Lord Sesshomaru responded, almost taking it as a challenge, as he left to give the word.

* * *

**Thank you all :)  
I hope you enjoyed this next installment and please review :)  
We will be seeing Inuyasha soon…**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha.  
:D I'm so happy with how many alerts I get because of you guys! :D  
I hope I can continue to please you guys.  
Enjoy :D  
(I wrote more than normal to make up for taking so long to update...)**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into camp as eager eyes laid on him. "The Miko will live," he announced in a clear voice. Sighs of relief and cheers echoed throughout the clearing.

"Demon slayer," Lord Sesshomaru called. Sango quickly got up and moved to him. "You are friends with the Miko, are you not?" Lord Sesshomaru asked. Sango nodded quickly. "You will help her move around," he instructed her.  
"Of course!" She replied without a second thought. Eyes wide, she bowed and replied, "I mean thank you Lord Sesshomaru." He nodded her off then sat down at the base of a tree.

Miroku put water on the fire as everyone settled down for the night. Everyone tried to sleep but they still worried about Kagome. Lord Sesshomaru could tell the group wouldn't be able to sleep.

Sango nudged Miroku and whispered, "Come walk with me. I can't sleep," Miroku kissed her forehead and they got up quietly.

Lord Sesshomaru watched them leave the camp. Lord Sesshomaru had heard them but he let them go. They knew to be careful and to be cautious for demons… including Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku walked quietly out of camp and walked hand in hand when they disappeared into the trees. Using moonlight as a guide the two wandered to a known river next to it; slipping her shoes off to dangle her little toes, all the while smiling at Miroku. "Your beautiful my love," He whispered to her as he kissed her hand.

Sango blushed and smiled wider. "I love you Miroku" Sango said looking into his deep eyes.

"I love you to my dear Sango," He said as he leaned in for a kiss, touching her lips softly with his own.

Sango looked at him, eyes glowing with love. Sango kissed him, deepening the kiss. He groaned as he pulled her close, his hand moving up and down her back soothingly. Sango slipped her fingers into his hair pulling him closer.

Miroku smirked into the kiss and he fell back bringing Sango down on top of him.

"You devious monk," Sango laughed.

He smirked, moving the hair behind her hair as he whispered, "Want me to show you how devious I can be?" His hot breath on her ear and neck sent shivers down her spine.

Sango's eyes dilated at the thoughts that flooded her mind. She shied away, not use to the feelings or the heat that rose in her body.

Miroku could see the fear on her face. "At another time, when I can spend hours showing you," He winked to ease her fear of the new feelings. He kissed her softly, making Sango relax and kiss him softly back.

"What are we going to do Miroku? Kags is blind, Inuyasha is going to hunt us and try to kill us, not including finding the jewel shards before Naraku, then destroying that evil bastard, avenging our kin. …Miroku what if we can't kill Naraku and your wind tunnel sucks you up?" Sango began to panic and cry, tears cascading down her face.

"Shh! Calm down my sweet Sango. Kags will adapt, Lord Sesshomaru will protect us, don't doubt that for a second. We will continue finding shards and Naraku will be killed. As for me..." He grew quiet and whispered, "Baby I will stay here with you. Don't worry about me," He kissed her forehead, holding her to his chest. Sango nodded, a few tears hitting his chest.

It didn't take long for Sango to drift asleep. Upon hearing Sango's even breathing, Miroku slipped into unconsciousness himself.

The group woke up early, most were anxious to see Kagome. The group, with the exception of Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, ran to Lady Kaede's hut.

Lady Kaede took a step outside; hearing their feet hit the dirt. Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken were curious, though they wouldn't admit to it, if the Miko was going to be okay.

Lady Kaede put a hand up for them to stop. The group stopped, standing in a half circle around the priestess.

"Lady Kaede… can we see Kagome?" Sango spoke up first.

Lady Kaede looked at them all, even Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken who had chosen to be a few steps behind them. A whimper could be heard from inside the hut. The group wanted badly to check on their companion. "She is awake but she is upset. A major sense is lost to her. Be careful," Lady Kaede told the group. She stepped aside to let the group in.

They walked in slowly, Kagome's head shot up. "Lady Kaede?" She asked. Kagome turned to see but realized she couldn't. Kagome was in a traditional Miko kimono with a white cloth wrapped around her eyes, typing in the back on top of her hair. A frown etched on her face and it looked as if she was going to cry.

"It's us Kagome," Miroku whispered.

"Guys?" Kagome outstretched her arms to find them.

Shippo ran up and jumped in Kagome's arms. Kagome, not expecting that, fell backward. "Kagome!" Sango yelled and as she finished 'ome' Lord Sesshomaru was in Kagome's path, holding her securely as he picked her up. Lord Sesshomaru set the confused girl down.

Kagome shot her hand out. "Wait! Don't tell me who you are… I need to you figure out," Kagome whispered the last part.

Lord Sesshomaru was shocked at the bold statement. Smart little Miko… Lord Sesshomaru thought. He stood completely still, it would be hard to guess who he was; he had no armor on.

Kagome stood up and placed her hands forward, touching his chest. Running her hands slowly down his chest and repressing a smile of gratitude for the feel of muscle under her fingertips. Meanwhile the group was in shock. Kagome giggled, "Well I know you're not Shippo, Sango, Rin, or Jaken."

Lord Sesshomaru watched as her small hands went down a little more before going back up, reaching his shoulders and down his arms.

Feeling stumped, Kagome bit her lower lip. Maybe I should have touched Miroku's chest… this would be so much easier, Kagome thought to herself.

Lord Sesshomaru caught himself enjoying her hands roaming his body and found himself almost blatantly staring at her small teeth biting her lower lip. Noticing his own reaction her leaned forward, causing Kagome to hold on his shoulders for support from the sudden movement, he whispered in her ear, "It was I Miko."

Kagome's mouth hung open and her face began to look like a tomato. "I… I had no idea! I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome jumped back, tripping on the edge of the mat, arms flew backwards to catch herself. Lord Sesshomaru took her hands swiftly and pulled her back.

After steading her, Kagome whispered, "Thank you." She was blushing uncontrollably.

"You need to learn everyone's body Miko so you can identify people without them telling you who they are," Lord Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded.

"Get in line everyone," Kagome asked, the group doing as their told.

Shippo stepped forward, and Kagome moved her hands above his head and reached her hands down. As soon as her fingers touched the kits hair she smiled. "Hay Shippo!" She picked up her kit and hugged him. Kissing the top of his head she set him down. Shippo moved away, giving space for Rin.

Rin stood still and Kagome touched the young girl's head, feeling her hair and the strip of hair that she put in a ponytail on her head. Smiling again Kagome picked Rin up. "Hello Rin! Nice to se- nice to know you're here," Kagome smiled, hugging the girl before setting her down.

Sango took a step toward Kagome and stopped before her, waiting impatiently to hug her friend. Kagome put her hands out, feeling Sango's chest.

Miroku smirked and winked, he whistled, "Nice going straight for it I see."

Snatching her hands back, she blushed again. "I had no idea. I didn't mean to Sango I swear!" Kagome babbled out. Sango just flung her arms around her friend and hugged her tight. "Men haven't changed one bit!" Kagome nervously giggled.

Lord Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. Sango took a step back, hugging her again before Miroku stepped up.

"I know you're Miroku but…" Kagome began and she ran her hands down his chest. Miroku was smaller in size then Lord Sesshomaru. Miroku hugged her, holding back more of his comment

Lady Kaede took a step toward Kagome and Kagome smiled. "I know that's you Lady Kaede. No one else smells the way you do," Kagome observed. Lady Kaede smiled and hugged her.

"Good luck, child," She whispered. Kagome nodded and put her hand out to walk.

Miroku looked at Kagome trying to feel around. He handed her his staff. "Use this until we find you a walking stick," Miroku replied.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile. Feeling around Kagome began to walk forward, the group turned to leave. "Thank you Lady Kaede for your help… I wouldn't be alive without you," Kagome said.

"You're welcome child," Lady Kaede said as she looked at the small smile on her face. Kagome turned and Sango took her arm.

"I'll help you," She whispered to her friend. The group walked outside. Lord Sesshomaru walked in front, leading them to their campsite.

Once everyone sat down Lord Sesshomaru looked at them. "Today everyone starts training. I know you all are aware that Inuyasha will be back. We will spar with each other and we will teach other," Lord Sesshomaru looked around.

"What could we teach you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, curiosity eating at her.

"You said men haven't changed. That implies you've been elsewhere. I have been in many places Miko. No one dresses in that… clothing… as you. You don't act like other females either. Where are you from Miko?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome coughed and stuttered, "Wha-what do-o you mean Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Your hearing is fine Miko. Where are you from? As your pack leader I must know," Lord Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," Kagome replied.

"Try this Sesshomaru," He replied.

Biting her lip she sighed, deciding he did have a right to know. Kagome began from the very beginning. Falling down the well, meeting everyone, also that she can travel back and forth between the times. She even told him about the future. The buildings, the schools, the history, everything she could think of she told Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru sat there quietly, asking a few things here and there. She finished she took a swing of water and awaited his response.

"You will show me," He instructed.

* * *

**How was that? :)  
I hope you guys enjoyed that installment.  
Tell me whatcha think :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha, just this plot and the Mountain Dew I'm sippin'.  
I really appreciate the reviews : ) I'm so honored to have this many followers and favorites :D  
Enjoy :)  
Also there is a messed up part when it gets to Inuyasha. Just a warning :)  
**

* * *

"You will show me," He instructed.

"Lord Sesshomaru… I can't walk straight and the wounds are to new. My family can't see me like this," Kagome whispered. Sango took Kagome's hand in her own and gave a comforting squeeze. "Lord Sesshomaru, can I make a deal with you?" Kagome asked. She didn't know how the Inu Lord would take his orders not being followed.

Lord Sesshomaru was skeptical, but the Miko didn't seem like a liar. "Go on," Lord Sesshomaru replied.

"When I can move around without needing help, I promise to take you to the future," Kagome earnestly told him.

"I will hold you to your word Miko," He told her.

Kagome nodded, "Of course."

"About training…" Sango began.

"Demon slayer, I'm well aware of your training. You will assist me," He told her.

Sango's lips formed an 'o' and she stood up. "Well what are we waiting for? Inuyasha could come for us any day! Let's get started!" Sango yelled as the group stood, Lord Sesshomaru let Sango teach the group in the ways of fighting. He would instruct later when they were more use to fighting.

* * *

Inuyasha screamed, "You stupid **!" he slapped Kikyo; the undead priestess hit the ground.

"Inu" she began but the swift bone breaking kick to the ribs cut her off. She gasped for air that couldn't fill her battered lungs.

"What did I say?" he screamed.

"M-master…" se chocked out.

"That's better **. Now come and pay for the price for your insolence," Inuyasha ordered, letting himself free of the barrier, his pants fell to the ground.

Kikyo needing his approval got to her knees quickly. Gripping her head tightly he slammed himself into her. Kikyo chocked and gagged as tears pricked her eyes. Slamming hard a second time he pulled out, a small trickle of blood off his head and he smiled sadistically. Thrusting again to cause her more pain, he watched as a few tears slid down her face. Thrusting quickly, Kikyo cried as her throat bled, pulling out a minute later.

He came on her face and chest. "Leave my sight **," Inuyasha growled. Kikyo crawled away holding her throat.

He looked at Kikyo with disgust. "You drove me to this," he told her.

"I'm sorry master," Kikyo groveled.

"You're forgiven for now. Now back to work. You better find where the next shard is or I will be forced to hurt you. You don't want me to become angry do you?" He asked.

Kikyo shook her head, "I never want my Master angry at me! I wish to please my Master!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo took the hint and tried to focus her energy out. Kikyo began to head west and Inuyasha followed.

_Soon I'll take care of the others…_

* * *

Breathing heavy the group smiled. "Sango wow," Miroku said.

"I wish I could have seen you Sango. You're a pretty fighter…" Kagome smiled.

"Miko you will train with me," Lord Sesshomaru instructed as he stood.

"Huh? I didn't stand a chance with Sango! How could I defend myself against you?" Kagome cried.

"You know your friend won't hurt you. However, you don't know if I'll hurt you," He stated.

Shivers went down Kagome's spine at the thought of those cold words. "Y-you won't though… right?" Kagome squeaked. She nervously bit her lip awaiting an answer.

Smirking evilly he growled when the group took a step forward to protect Kagome. His eyes screamed trust me. Lord Sesshomaru charged at Kagome, squealing she erected a barrier that burned Lord Sesshomaru's skin. Good girl. He faked aggravation and took a step back.

Kagome frowned, expanding her senses and gasped, her barrier falling. "I… could see you guys!" She hollered.

Lord Sesshomaru blinked, it never occurred to him. Seemed it hasn't been thought of by anyone because everyone was just as surprised, no one was happier about it than Kagome.

"I can see with Miko powers!" Kagome twirled in happiness, smiling like she had months ago before Inuyasha turned for the worst.

Kagome squeaked and grabbed Lord Sesshomaru to hide behind him. Shippo was fixing to ask what was going on when a reptile demon ran up in all black.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he said in a hurry. He did a quick bow and looked at the group curiously for a second before looking at Lord Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha is fixing to enter your lands," He reported to Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru's eyes darkened. "Keep watching. Inform the castle there will be guests. Human haters must leave. We will arrive in a few hours," he told him.

The reptile demon stuck his black forked tongue out, tasting the energy in the air. He stepped around Lord Sesshomaru, eyeing the Miko. "Lady Kagome?" he asked.

"Uhmm… yes?" she nervously replied.

"Inuyasha wants shards and his play thing can't find them or purify them…" he let his sentence drift off as a warning. Kagome nodded and took a step toward Lord Sesshomaru, needing comfort. The reptile looked surprised but left quickly.

Lord Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as she buried her face in his chest. "Please don't let him have us!" She wept.

Not use to someone hugging him or the feel of soft breasts against his chest in that manner, he took a step back. Women only held him that way when they were rutting.

Kagome turned away, feeling burned and she cried harder. "I will keep Inuyasha at bay. Get on Ah-Uh," he instructed.

Sango gave Kagome a comforting squeeze. Kagome, Rin, Shippo, and Jaken got on the two-headed dragon. Kirara (A/N: Sorry I forgot about her…) transformed into traveling/flying form. Sango and Miroku climbed onto the now giant cat. Lord Sesshomaru stepped on is cloud. They took off into the sky to the Western Lands where Lord Sesshomaru ruled.

Few Hours Later…

Lord Sesshomaru's large castle came into view. Descending down the groups swiftly came up to the gate. Upon seeing Lord Sesshomaru the gate opened and the group entered the courtyard. Jaken took Ah-Uh to the stables.

"The Demon Slayer and Monk have rooms next to each other, Rin and the kit have rooms next to each other, and the Miko's room will be one with a high fenced balcony," He instructed, gesturing to the different group members.

A servant came forward to show them their rooms. "Lord Sesshomaru what about Inu-" Miroku began to ask.

"I will speak to him," Lord Sesshomaru stated. Miroku nodded and turned to the servant.

An hour later, Shippo and Rin were playing in the garden, Miroku and Sango were wandering the halls, and Jaken was watching the children. Kagome was sitting near a pond, threading different flowers together; her small delicate toes barely touching the toes.

Flexing out her Miko abilities she knew Lord Sesshomaru was walking over. "Please be caref-" Kagome began but Lord Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Miko we must speak about earlier today," He said calmly.

Kagome looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru; I don't know what I was thinking…" Kagome began.

"Your right, you weren't thinking. Don't let it happen again," Lord Sesshomaru stated. Kagome nodded and he turned to leave. As he was almost out of ear shot he could hear her whimper and for some reason Lord Sesshomaru actually felt bad for being so cold.

* * *

Inuyasha growled and stuck his hand completely through her body, no blood seeming because she was in fact a clay pot. Kikyo hit the ground in a lump. "Worthless bitch," He snarled and continued to walk before the smell of his half-brother hit his nose. He smirked and walked to him.

Lord Sesshomaru walked up calmly to his half-brother. "Hanyou," Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Royal ass," Inuyasha responded.

"Stay away from my group," Lord Sesshomaru said in a low voice, a warning.

"Sure, they are bound to go exploring and isn't that what they are doing now? I'm sure not one of them could stay on your grounds and they are being kidnapped as we speak. Why you had to steal my group I don't know. But thank you for babysitting," Inuyasha said with a wicked smile.

"You're bluffing," Lord Sesshomaru replied. As the syllables slipped from his tongue, the alarm in his castle bellowed. Eyes widening, he snatched his brother up by the collar.

"I am Naraku's new best friend," Inuyasha spat and spit in his eyes. Lord Sesshomaru whipped the spit from his eyes and seeped poison into Inuyasha with his nails, throwing him to the round to suffer as he ran to his castle to save his people from Naraku.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this next chapter! :3  
Please review and tell me whatcha think!  
I wonder whats going on... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**:D 17 reviews, 20 favorites, and 45 followers?! :D :D :D  
I've had pneumonia and I got caught up in school work but I shall make it up to you all!  
We all know I don't own Inuyasha so :P**

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru got to the castle at a break neck pace. The sky was dark and thunderous as hoards of demons poured from the skies. His guards were fighting fiercely as well as his pack. Looking he spotted the children fighting alongside Jaken and Kirara. Sango's boomerang hit the demons in front of the children.

"Kirara!" She barked and the cat picked the children up, flying them away; Kirara hissing at the demons as she flew away.

Kagome screamed as Naraku's arms flew out as tentacles, aiming for the children. Raw pink energy purified his arm, gaining Naraku's full attention.

Miroku taking off his arm band yelled, "Wind Tunnel!" As hundreds of demons were sucked into his vortex the Monk stood his ground and put his beads back on as it got dangerous. Miroku hurried to Sango's side, aiding her in her struggle against two large serpents.

Lord Sesshomaru took off to aid Kagome, deflecting a shot of dark energy meant for Kagome. "Help the children!" She yelled and shot her Miko energy at him.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and he leapt into the air, turning into a ball of his own power as he shot through the sky like a shooting star toward the demon fighting Kirara. Bursting through the offending demon, he grabbed the children, make shifting onto a cloud he went as fast he could toward his castle, dodging demons that were pouring from the skies. Placing the children in a room he saw a maid in the hall. "Hay! Get these children and yourself to safety!" Lord Sesshomaru ordered. Nodding she took their hands and ran. Lord Sesshomaru turned as the sky lit up to a bright pink before dying down.

A harsh screech sounded and Lord Sesshomaru jumped from the ledge, looking at the ground below him. His finest were holding their own. Why did Naraku choose today to attack? Why is Inuyasha a part of this? Damn half-breed… Lord Sesshomaru could see the humans holding their own as well against his own kind. He was surprised.

Sango threw her boomerang, cutting through bone as the serpent clawed down her side. Catching her boomerang she fell to one knee, clutching her side she withdrew her hand to find blood. Grinding her teeth through the waves of pain that racked her body she blocked another attack.

Miroku stood in front of her, "Treat your wounds my love!" He begged as he took out bandage quickly handing it to her as he stuck a sutra on a demon. The demon exploded and Sango stood up. Grabbing her hand he led her away under a tree. "I'll protect you," He whispered. Kissing her forehead he turned around as a mangy wolf was sprinting at the pair. Miroku using his staff, impaled the mutt, twisting he lifted the demon and slammed it into the ground, affectively killing it. He ripped his staff out of the body, blood slinging and organs streaming from the messy wound. Running forward to meet head on with his next target that dared to go after his Sango, he slammed his staff down hard.

Lord Sesshomaru was toe to toe with a deadly venomous snake. Snapping its head forward, its powerful jaws were stopped by Lord Sesshomaru's equally strong grasp. Grabbing the top and bottom jaw of the larger than life snake he tore the snake in half by ripping the jaws backward. Black blood poured from the demon and Lord Sesshomaru tossed it aside like yesterday's trash.

An ox charged forward, as Lord Sesshomaru got ready to use his poison; a jet of flames erupted and burned the demon alive. Jaken smiled evilly and looked at this master. Lord Sesshomaru gave him a nod of respect as the two went different directions to fight this hoard. Taking a leap the demon lord slashed an oncoming demon and continued his bee line for Naraku.

Kagome was doing her best on holding her own but against the strongest demon, she was getting tired. Luckily so was he. Kagome notched an arrow on the swiftly moving demon; having to use her Miko energy to 'see' him.

"How does it feel to be a useless blind girl?" He whispered.

"How does your stomach feel?" She growled.

Confusion etched his features, looking down; Kagome smirked as she let the arrow fly. The arrow hit his chest but not his heart. Swearing under her breath Kagome prepared another arrow but Naraku had shot his tentacle at her, putting a hole through her shoulder. Screaming in pain Kagome ran at the demon possessed by thousands. Giving a war cry the Miko allowed her energy to surge through her at an alarming rate, dangerous for even her. Giving a swift punch, her hand went through his chest like a hot knife cutting butter. Grasping his heart, she squeezed. Naraku howled in pain, grabbing the Miko and punching through her stomach. Kagome screamed but used all her energy into her hand, eyes blazing pink as her entire body glowed; the tentacles in her body were purified. Kagome squeezed his heart, disintegrating it, ripping the ash out of his chest.

"Fatality, bitch," Kagome smirked as blood streamed from the side of her lip.

* * *

**Okay so I love MK…  
Please review and tell me watcha think! ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :D  
I'm updating sooner than normal because I feel bad for taking so long normally… **

**WARNING: Some lesbian/3-some thoughts, lime (?)**

**Sakura is my character : )**

* * *

Coughing up blood the Miko hit the ground. Lord Sesshomaru held the blind dying Miko in his arms. Her skin pales from the blood loss and her eyes dulling as death took over. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed.

"I did it Sesshomaru. Naraku is dead," she smiled, blood stained her teeth.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her and felt pain in his heart. His pack mate was dying. Showing the pain on his face, Kagome put her hand to his cheek.

"It's okay. As long as Naraku is dead then I can go peacefully," Kagome whispered.

She let her hand fall, blood smearing on the demon lord's face.

"Sakura!" Lord Sesshomaru called, his voice edged with desperation.

A beautiful fox demon ran up as silent as the wind. The air filled with the smell of sakura blossoms. A very much welcomed smell in the smell of death and decay. Taking out his sword as he watched the light go out in Kagome's eyes; Sango and Miroku were standing behind him as Kagome was placed lightly on the ground.

Raising his sword above his head, he slashed down, reviving the fallen girl.

"Take her to my bed to rest. She won't be disturbed there. Tend to her needs Sakura. She is my pack mate after all," he whispered the last part.

Sakura lifted the girl effortlessly.

"Wash her and give her new to clothes to, please. Get the demon slayer a doctor and tend to their needs," Lord Sesshomaru added.

Looking taken back from the please, the demoness nodded at his pack.

Sango and Miroku followed the demoness as her long fluffy tail swayed. Miroku took Sango's hand and kissed her hand.

"We survived baby," He whispered.

"Your hand…?" Sango began.

Miroku took a peek, tearing off his glove. The wind tunnel was gone. Pure happiness lightened every feature on his face.

"It's gone! It's gone!" He yelled.

Picking Sango up, he twirled her around, kissing her soft lips. Sango wrapped her arms around his neck; slipping his tongue in her mouth, exploring before he pulled back and nipped her bottom lip. Sango smirked and nipped him back.

Sakura stood patiently, fully aware what young love felt like. The two turned to her, Sango blushed and Miroku smiled, kissing Sango's cheek. The demoness smiled brightly at the couple and began to lead them to the doctor's quarters.

"I assume you want to be in there with her?" she smirked when Miroku took Sango's hand with a nod.

The doctor took a stand. He was a pale looking demon, his eyes almost white. Sakura's light red eyed him, taking a bow she left with Kagome.

Sango smiled, "Cat demon?" she asked.

He nodded and he looked at her gash. He began cleaning it up and Miroku held her hand through the entire process.

Sakura carried the young Miko through the castle. Setting her on the bed, she moved the girl to a comfortable position. Taking off her shoes, she set them aside. Leaving the bed to grab a basin filled with water she turned around to put it next to Kagome, she screamed bloody murder.

Lord Sesshomaru could smell his half-brother. Hearing Sakura's scream he ran at demonic speed to get to his most trusted help.

Sakura eyed the demonic Inuyasha. His eyes blood red, purple strips edged his eyes. He leapt at Sakura. Looking at the Miko she was supposed to protect, her nails grew at a dangerous length and the sweet little fox turned. Eyes blazing red she growled threateningly. Inuyasha took a step toward her. Sakura, needing to protect Kagome, jumped at him, nails digging into his throat. Inuyasha howled as guards flew into the room. The pounced Inuyasha, fists flew and Sakura backed off, sitting on the bed with Kagome. Sakura stood over Kagome and watched making sure no harm came to her.

Lord Sesshomaru walked in as he had heard his guards taking control over the situation. The smell of blood hit Lord Sesshomaru's sensitive nose and he looked at Kagome before seeing the blood drip from Sakura's nails. Quirking a brow his eyes trailed over to Inuyasha; eyeing the deep nail marks in his neck.

_I knew I choose the right person_, Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Lord Sesshomaru nodded at her as he stepped forward grabbing the Hanyou by the throat. Inuyasha spit in Lord Sesshomaru's face.

"We killed a hoard if demons, killed Naraku, and you **still** come here?!" Lord Sesshomaru yelled.

Lord Sesshomaru turned toward the guards, "Let Sakura continue in peace. Two guards outside the room, two outside on the roof, and two guards need to watch the children and another two watch the infirmary," He ordered.

Nodding and bowing they left, "Yes Sir Lord Sesshomaru."

(A/N: This starts the citrus)

Sakura calmly got off the bed, grabbed the basin full of water. Plucking a cloth from the pile, she gingerly opened Kagome's kimono. Biting her lower lip, she stared at Kagome's naked body.

_Mmm… she looks delicious,_ Sakura thought as her eyes swept over Kagome's body.

Trying to shake her thoughts off licking down the Miko's body, the demoness peeled her bloody clothes off. Tossing them in a bin to burn, Sakura began washing her body gently. Starting with her face and down her neck, the demoness stared at the juncture between Kagome's neck and shoulder. Shaking her head and biting her lip harder she moved to Kagome's creamy breasts. Taking special care, Sakura slowly washed Kagome's soft breasts. Kagome moaned and Sakura smiles as her nipples became pert.

Circling her right nipple with the cloth, Sakura slid her hand to her stomach, cleaning blood before going back up and circling her left nipple. Kagome moaned again, arching her back. Sakura licked her lips, and bent down to take one in her mouth when the door flew open. Sakura shot up covering the girl quickly and whipped around. Lord Sesshomaru stood in the door way, his eyebrows high. He could smell the arousal in the room.

"It's not what you think!" Sakura said breathlessly.

"Hn," Was all he replied.

He walked from the room because the smell was getting to him… if his stiff erection was any proof of the matter. Sakura giggled and turned to the closet.

"Now for the best kimono for the beautiful Miko," Sakura began her search.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru had placed his half-brother in the dungeon. He would allow his half-brother's former pack to have the honor of doing so. It was a revenge they deserved to have after all his brother had put them through.

Growling because of sexual frustration, Lord Sesshomaru walked to his gardens. Needing to feel cold water to cool down his loins, he stripped, his clothes cascading down his body making him hiss. Lord Sesshomaru quickly jumped into the fairly large pond. Leaning his head back on a rock, he waded there, his hard on easing back from the ice cold water.

This would have been easier if a certain demoness didn't approach, her smell intoxicating. An image of himself pounding into Sakura while she lay on her back with Kagome sitting on her face screaming flashed though his mind, his erection standing proud. The water hadn't helped after all. Bowing to Lord Sesshomaru, all he could do was watch her breasts bounce.

She said to him, looking up, and whispered, "Kagome is clean and dressed. She is fast asleep."

An image of _clean_ and where flashed in his mind. Smirking at the thought of why she could be fast asleep teased his thoughts; his imagination running rapid. Looking at the demoness from head to toe he noticed her enticing curves and plump breasts. Imagining his tongue gliding over her body before giving her what she really wanted, his eyes took on a red tint. Sakura gasped and took a step closer to the very male demon in front of her.

Growling at the conflicting emotions and thoughts the fox demoness winked and took off.

"Tease," He finally growled.

* * *

**So I'm thinking there should be a relationship between Sakura and Kagome or should I stick with Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe Kagome is with them both...? You guys tell me what you think should happen.**

**Please review and I hoped you enjoyed! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry everyone for the wait. I have had terrible writers block and then midterms/finals were here and Christmas.  
In order to satisfy everyone, I made the 3-some a one-shot you can read if you want but it doesn't affect this story at all. I have the URL below where it would fit.  
If I owned Inuyasha then it wouldn't have ended so soon…  
Enjoy : )**

* * *

Kagome woke up with the sun in her face; the warmth making her smile. Sighing when she couldn't see, the Miko stood up. Feeling the kimono on her body she expanded her power and walked to the window to sit as a knock was heard. "Come in," Kagome called. Sakura poked her head in and walked into the room followed by Lord Sesshomaru.

**Three-some if you want to read: fanfiction . net s / 8857297 / 1 / (((((Take out spaces of course)))**

Smiling at Kagome she left after leaving the breakfast on the floor next to her. Lord Sesshomaru sat on her bed, "You know what we have to do Kagome." Kagome sighed; she knew the peace wouldn't last long.

Walking from her room to the dungeon, they looked at Inuyasha. He reminded them of a rabid bear.

"Here to kill me?" He screamed.

"Why…" Kagome stopped the tears from coming and cleared her throat, "Why did you do that to us?"

"I want to be a full demon!" He roared.

Kagome's shoulders slumped. "Why is that so important to you?" she whispered.

"Fuck off human," He growled, eyes red.

Kagome's eye wide she shot some purifying energy at Inuyasha, to make him back off. "I can't believe you! Your mother is human jackass!" she screamed.

Lord Sesshomaru put him arm through the bars and grabbed Inuyasha's neck and slammed him into the bars. "Don't touch her half breed," he growled threateningly.

"Why the fuck do you care? You hate humans other than Rin and that's a surprise you even like one. You are a cold hearted bastard and you hate mikos," Inuyasha barked.

"Obviously not because Lord Sesshomaru takes of us!" Kagome shot back.

"He is doing it out of honor. He doesn't give a fuck about you or anyone else," Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome's chest hurt… _He hates me? Wait of course this is Lord Sesshomaru but… why does it hurt so much? He can't really hate me… I've seen his kindess…_

Kagome's mind stopped and all arguments when Lord Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said matter-of-factly, "I do like Kagome. I find her company rather pleasant."

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped as her heart fluttered.

_He __**likes**__ me?! He likes my company? I… yay! …Wait why am I so happy? Do I like him?!_

Kagome's heart seemed to bask in that thought.

_Uh oh…_

* * *

**I'm sorry for the short update but the story needed to get somewhere and I've ad terrible writers block and I really needed to update already. I'm sorry for it being so short.  
But what do u think so far? Review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**:D  
Thank you all for the wonderful reviews :D  
I will try to make longer chapters : )  
I'm glad to be back : )  
…Sorry for more of my writers block and the yet again long wait.  
Anyway, read on :D**

* * *

"You like me?" Kagome blurted out.

"Yes I do," Lord Sesshomaru answered, curious as to why she was so shocked.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

Inuyasha pretended to choke and cough. "You two make me sick," Inuyasha spat.

"Why? How?" Kagome yelled.

"You have a crush on Icicle and he doesn't see it," Inuyasha replied.

"Crush? What is a crush?" Lord Sesshomaru asked the two of them, the future term unknown to him.

"Uhm…" Kagome stuttered, eyes wide.

"Go on Kagome. Tell him. Tell Ice Lord what a crush is," Inuyasha taunted.

"Where's Kikyo?" Kagome growled.

"Changing the subject? Why? Afraid your girly, feelings will be unreturned? He likes you because you could possibly be a guard," Inuyasha smirked.

"Answer the question damn it!" Kagome yelled, frustrated.

Lord Sesshomaru quirked a brow, "No female will ever be my guard."

Smirking at the look on Kagome's face, "In my forest," Inuyasha replied off hand.

Kagome whirled around and left, feeling thankful her energy was her eyes. She didn't think falling right now would be a good move. Her heart started to bring on an ache and she didn't want to deal with this right now. Inuyasha needed to be dealt with first. Only way was to find Kikyo.

Lord Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "What is a crush?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Kagome _likes_ you. She is interested in you. She wants to be your mate."

Lord Sesshomaru made a 'Hn' with his throat and left to find Kikyo… and Kagome.

* * *

Miroku and Sango sat under the garden trees, Miroku holding Sango. Placing a beautiful blossom in her hair, he kissed her cheek. "I love you Sango," He hugged her. A bright smile adorned her face as she snuggled up close to him. "And I love you Miroku," she kissed his hand. Miroku streamed his fingers through her hair. "Would you ever want to get married?" Miroku whispered, extremely nervous. Sango's heart sped up to the pace of a race horse, "To you?" Taking in a huge gulp of air and courage she looked at him, "I can't see myself with anyone else." Miroku's heart soared and he brought her up for a passionate kiss. When a growl was heard, the two pulled apart and when they heard hushed whispers they kept quiet, peering from under the bush.

"Lord Inuyasha is more fit to rule than Lord Sesshomaru," A male voice growled.

"I agree brother. We should free him," A younger male voice answered.

Silence followed.

"…Wouldn't the Miko and Lord Sesshomaru know it was us who freed him?" The younger male asked.

"We ask the witch for an airborne potion to drug them," The older male replied simply.

They laughed and left.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and waited a minute before sneaking off to find them.

"Inuyasha can't be freed! He'll kill us!" Sango cried.

Miroku grabbed her hand and they high tailed it to the castle, as fast as they could.

* * *

Kagome walked toward the stables. "Blind girl plus horse equals…" Kagome whispered to herself as she took a horse by his reins. Leading the black stallion out of his stale and out into the open, she swung her body over effortlessly and took a hold of the reins. Years riding on Inuyasha's back had done wonders. Bow on her back she took off at a dead run, her power stretched to the limit. The gates opened quickly and Kagome slipped a hood on her head she continued at the break neck pace. _I need to see if Kikyo survived. Maybe she can put some sense into Inuyasha… I hope._ Kagome had completely given up the idea of getting Inuyasha back to himself. _A copy can't do what an original might be able to do._

A few minutes later, Lord Sesshomaru had followed Kagome's scent to the stables. He chuckled, _The blind leading._ Seeing his favorite horse gone he almost frowned. _She has taste,_ he thought to himself as he swung his body over another stallion before taking off. Gates opened immediately and he took off, urging the stallion to move faster. _She isn't going to avoid me_, Lord Sesshomaru promised to himself and continued to follow her.

Kagome could feel Lord Sesshomaru's presence in her field of 'vision'. "Hi-ya!" she yelled and the horse ran harder. _I don't want to deal with these feelings right now. I have to find Kikyo… _A little voice in her head kept whispering how anyone could love a damaged woman… much less a_ damaged_ _Miko_.

Lord Sesshomaru could feel the waves of mental pain coming from Kagome. _What is causing her so much discomfort?_ He wondered. He followed her until he couldn't sense her anymore.

"Where did she g-" He began before an explosion of emotion hit him with such force it knocked him back.

"No!" he heard her scream.

Taking off at demonic speed toward the waves of emotion he knew to be Kagome.

She was on her knees, blood soaking her clothing, as she looked up at him, her glazed over eyes making him feel cold to his very bones. "How?" She cried.

* * *

Sango and Miroku reached ran through the castle. "Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru!" They hollered. Running through the halls they continued their screams until they ran into someone.

Sango swallowed her stomach.

Who else could they run into?

"Why do you want find the Miko and Lord Sesshomaru so badly?" That older voice asked, his voice crushing their hopes of not running into them.

"Uhm…" Sango stuttered.

"Why don't you two come with us?" The younger demon's laced voice sent chills down their spines.

"Well you know I need a bath and then I have to start on dinner and-" Sango rambled on.

As the demon went to grab Miroku, Jaken walked up.

"What are you all doing?" Jaken squawked.

"Jaken he-" Sango cried, being cut off by a sharp jab to the stomach, knocking her down. "Sango!" Miroku screamed before landing a strong punch to the younger demon. A swift punch to Miroku's temple knocked him out. Jaken ran forward and the older demon grabbed Jaken and ripped his head clean off his shoulders. "Jaken!" Sango screamed, blood splashing everywhere.

A punch to the back of her head she went unconscious. The brothers picked them up, not wanting to catch any more attention than they already had. Tossing Jaken's head to his older brother they laughed and took off toward the trees.

* * *

**So I have more ideas to keep this story going on without it dragging.  
Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the long wait. My mom has been in and out of the hospital and I haven't been able to think. Then I got really sick and still am so. Lol.  
Of course I don't own Inuyasha… I can't speak Japanese O.O  
Hell or draw anime that well…  
The names of the guards may be done wrong because I wanted to put meaning into it and I am sorry for that ahead of time…  
Anyway I'm sure you all want to see what happened to Kagome, who the guards are and what will happen to Miroku and Sango.  
Read on my friends, read on : )  
**

* * *

Kagome was on her knees, blood soaking her clothing. His eyes lay on the mangled form of Kikyo. It looked as if she had been torn to shreds by an animal. Kagome began to tear up. A sharp smell of Inuyasha invaded their senses a half of a second before a fist went through Kagome's chest.

Kagome's scream of agony boomed throughout the forest. She fell forward, sliding off his hand and hit the ground.

Lord Sesshomaru saw the demon was out in Inuyasha and he charged. "You will pay for what you have done!" he hollered.

"I will revive her with my demon blood and she will be **mine**," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome cried silently, praying she would die…

This time.

Lord Sesshomaru growled like a beast, his own beast taking over.

_He will not take the Miko._

His beast purred. **Mine.**

Questions circled in his head that he would deal with later. Right now he had a punk to kill.

Turning into his massive form, a giant dog he broke the trees around him and stood between Kagome and Inuyasha. He growled fiercely and snapped his powerful jaws.

Inuyasha cracked his neck. "Lets go Fluffy," he antagonized.

Growling at the demeaning name Lord Sesshomaru leapt at Inuyasha.

"Are you going to eat me or bury me with the rest of your bones?" he continued.

Lord Sesshomaru jumped forward.

* * *

Miroku and Sango tugged at their chains. Sango screamed in frustration.

"Calm down," Miroku whispered.

"No! How can you be calm in a time like this? We may **die** down here!" Sango cried, tears began streaming down her face. Miroku looked at the love of his life and wanted nothing more than to hold her.

"Sango… My love, focus on my voice. We will get out of h-" He was cut off as the two demons walked in.

The younger one looked at the older, "Say Kurai, they think they gunna escape."

Kurai chuckled. "I bet they do Shiyasha. I bet they do."

Kurai cracked his whip. As Shiyasha brought out his, they took a haunting step forward. "Don't you dare touch her!" Miroku screamed. "Oh?" Kurai asked. "Who's gunna stop us?" Shiyasha taunted, cracking the whip to delicately hit Sango's leg, just enough to strip the clothing there. "We wanted to have a little fun with the lady. See how well she dances," Kurai replied in a sultry voice.

"Get away from me!" Sango screamed. She thrashed around wildly kicking at the demons.

Kurai cracked his whip, slicing cleanly into her thigh. Sango's head shot up and cried out in pain. "No," Kurai growled. Shiyasha took a step back, unknowingly into Miroku's range. The monk kicked the demon in the head, said demon's head snapped to the side with a nasty crack.

Kurai whirled around and slung with the whip three times across his chest. "How **dare** you!" He bellowed. Shiyasha stood up and cracked his neck from side to side (A/N: SO GROSS BTW). Shiyasha picked up his whip and growled, "He is mine."

"Fine by me," Kurai remarked, turning to Sango.

"Let's play a game. Wrong answers mean you are hit. Right answers he is hit," He explained.

"Same goes for you boy. Wrong your hit, right she is hit," Shiyasha barked.

"Question one; does Lord Sesshomaru have an heir?" Kurai asked.

"No…?" They both answered.

"…right," Kurai replied and they were both hit.

"Question two; is Lord Sesshomaru courting?" Shiyasha asked.

_Why are they asking this? Are they… looking for information? _Miroku pondered.

Sango growled, "How the hell am I supposed to know?! Do I look like his best friend?!"

She was whipped twice.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru had Inuyasha underneath his paw. Growling he bit his head off. Eating his head he kicked Inuyasha's body out of the way.

Lord Sesshomaru turned around and changed back into his form.

He knew the only way to save her was to make her his forever.

To be his mate.

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at her.

_Am I ready to mate her?_

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, please forgive me?  
Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello : )  
Updating :D Woo hoo  
Don't own so :P  
**

* * *

His body aching, he looked at Sango. "Sango?" He managed.

"Mir-Miroku? We're still alive!" Sango smiled. Her right eye to swollen to see out of, her bottom lip splitting as she gave Miroku a faint smile. Blood pooling on the ground under them both Miroku smiled back at her. "I love you," He smiled and reached for her hand.

The wall in front of them exploded with such force that the impact broke the chains and the couple hit the ground. Grabbing Sango into his arms, shielding her, they looked on to their new foe.

"I love you too," Sango whispered, taking his hand.

* * *

Three Hours Earlier…

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the dying form of the Miko.

_Could I mate her?_

Knowing he only had minutes to make his decision, his mind raced with all the memories he had with the young girl.

Rin looked up to her even with her blindness. She touched the hearts of anyone she passed with her undying hope. She was the candle that couldn't be taken out even by a hurricane. He hadn't wanted to admit it but he looked forward to seeing her smile. To see her inspire her friends to fight on and even being close death she wanted to help them over herself.

Not to mention his beast was fond of the girl.

(A/N: _italics_ is Sesshy and **bold** is his beast :3))

His beast swelled.

**Make her ours.**

_Why?_

**Think of the young she will give us. She will be a strong, caring mother.**

_What of her-_

**I know you yearn to feel her body. Mark her. She is destined to be ours. Make it so.**

(Done)

Lord Sesshomaru nodded and gingerly picked the girl up in his arms bridal style. Closing his eyes Lord Sesshomaru charged his power, opening his red eyes he licked the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Teeth sharpening he bit down into her skin.

Blinding light circled them in a powerful beam of white as their power surged between them. His demon flowing freely into her, infecting her as her body accepted it. In turn her pure Miko energies into him, infecting his blood. Kagome's body glowed green and his pink as their powers mingled, building up immunity from each other's poisons. The glowing died down a degree before Kagome sucked in a large gulp of air and twisted in his grip and bit him back, marking him also.

In Kagome's mind she was talking to the original jewel guardian.

"Thank you Kagome," the original jewel guardian bowed.

"Thank you," Kagome bowed back.

"You seem troubled…?" She questioned.

"This may seem odd but… my power flows more freely when I became blind and I want it to stay that way. To be able to protect my loved ones, can I stay blind?" Kagome asked, head held high.

She was more than willing to give up a type of sight to protect her friends… family… children.

Half startled the original jewel guardian quickly agreed.

"Your mate calls you," She whispered.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread on her face. She didn't know when it happened but admiration and a crush formed into something more. Was it that he had saved them all? That he kept saving her when he didn't have to? Or was it his unwavering honor-bound morale?

Kagome gasped and touched his face before hooking an arm around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him lightly on the lips. A shock flooded their senses at the emotions that coursed through their veins. Lord Sesshomaru brought her closer and claimed her mouth in a deeper kiss, Kagome lacing her fingers in his silky hair.

Pulling away when they needed air, they both looked at one another, breathing off and heart racing. Placing Kagome on her feet she looked up at him, her power giving her sight of his body and she concluded he felt the same way when they kissed.

In a lightening quick move Lord Sesshomaru pulled her close once more, fingers lacing in her brown locks kissing her again. The same electric feeling shocked them and when Lord Sesshomaru possessed her mouth he broke away.

"I… I needed to know if it would happen again," He stuttered.

_Our kiss made the Great Lord Sesshomaru stutter!_ A small part of Kagome squealed with glee.

"Come mate, let's return to our castle," Lord Sesshomaru whispered with a small smile, taking her hand gingerly and kissing her hand. Kagome giggled and followed him into the castle. Kagome looked down at her state of dress and he nodded her off toward the bath house.

Kagome made her way quickly there and stripped, submerging in the hot water.

Lord Sesshomaru felt a chill when Kagome scurried off. He walked and followed the heavy smell of death. He stopped in the hallway where he could smell Jaken's blood. Looking up, he eyed two of his guards. The smell of deception was heavy on them.

They both lunged forward and as Lord Sesshomaru brought his claws, a bright surge of Miko energy purified them. He whipped around to see his very upset _**naked**_ mate behind him. Her eyes were red from the newfound demon in her blood. She looked like she could spit fire from the look of hell in her blind eyes.

"They have Sango and Miroku," She spat.

Trying to hear her over the loudness of her nudity, Lord Sesshomaru tried desperately to pay attention.

She was talking and he refocused, tearing his gaze from her ample breasts she whipped around and stalked away while growling, "We will find them."

Lord Sesshomaru ran u behind her, holding her body to his, his hand under her breast, teasing the nipple with his claw. Talking at her mating mark he whispered huskily, "I have no problem seeing you in rage while dressed like this my mate. But I will not allow someone else the pleasure of seeing you in the nude. Before I take you on this floor, put clothes on and we will find your friends."

Kagome nodded slowly as he licked the mark, effectively making between Kagome's legs slick. She hurried for a robe.

Returning just a short while later, Kagome walked in Lord Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hold on," He growled and took to the skies.

An hour later he landed and Kagome was ready to spit fire, she could sense their pain and anguish. Bursting through a cave wall she could hear Sango whisper, "I love you too."

* * *

**Hehehe: Loudness of her nudity...  
Anyway please review and tell me what you think!  
BTW... like how I tied the endings together? ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's almost time for this fanfic to come to an end…  
There's a lemon! ;D  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Waiting for the dust to get out of the air, Sango and Miroku held their breath ready to fight. Kagome, ironically the only one who can see, leapt forward and hugged Sango tightly. "Your still alive!" Kagome squealed. "Lady Kagome?! I have never been so happy to you!" Miroku cried and hugged her also.

Sango cried from stress on Kagome's shoulder and held her tight. "Oh thank God!" Sango cried. Lord Sesshomaru stepped from the darkness and put a hand on Sango's shoulder. Sango abruptly looked up and looked at his hardened face.

"All will be fine Demon Slayer. They will pay gravely," Lord Sesshomaru bit out. Sango felt relieved and bowed her head, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her. "As my mate's sister, you do not have to bow to me," Lord Sesshomaru informed her.

"Mate?" Taking a second for it to sink in she turned to a blushing Kagome. "Mate?! …Well finally." She laughed and hugged her friend. Miroku grinned with a perverted glint in his eye as he looked at Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru could smell the hint of arousal from his mate and he growled, "Who did this?" smelling the air around him, trying to pin point the culprits. The men looked at each other and said at the same time, "Kurai and Shiyasha." Kagome's grew dark and Sango gasped feeling her body heal. Her broken bones popping and gashes healing before her eyes and Miroku began healing the same.

Feeling a thousand times better, the couple looked at their friend and smiled.

"Who the-" growled Kurai.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't have time to blink before his mate had put a fist literally through the guard's throat.

Shiyasha leapt at her but he was clotheslined by Miroku. His mouth open to curse he landed on a large rock. Sango cried out and curb stomped him. His jaw broke, teeth shattered and cheeks ripped to accommodate the large rock. Miroku stomped the back of his head to make himself feel better.

Kurai slid off Kagome's hand, gasping and clawing at the hole in his neck. Before it could heal, Lord Sesshomaru dripped acid on their wounds so they would suffer.

(A/N: Short and sweet? Lol)

Stepping over the stones the group walked toward the castle.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at Miroku and Sango, holding hands and giving each other a small kiss. He looked at his mate. Picking her up and latching onto her neck, making her cry out, Lord Sesshomaru stopped for a moment to look at them. "We have unfinished business to attend to," He replied, eyes getting dark from the image of her naked body in front of him. Miroku smirked with a knowing grin while Sango blushed.

Lord Sesshomaru took off to the skies.

**LEMON WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK ;)**

Kagome had a large black mark on her neck and in-between her legs an ache had been made. Wrapping her legs around his waist she bit his neck back, sucking as hard as he had. Lord Sesshomaru growled and scratched down her back. Smirking she felt down his chest and her hand came in contact with his hard member. Rubbing through his clothes, she moved away his shirt and bit his nipple. Lord Sesshomaru's grip got ten times stronger and he made a loud gasp.

Not getting to his bedroom window fast enough he threw Kagome against a wall, cracking it slightly. It didn't affect her one bit. Kagome fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him toward her, wrapping a leg around his waist, pinning him there. Lord Sesshomaru kissed her back with the same fever, his hands tangling in her hair. Kagome pulled away to bite his lower lip and he attacked her mouth again. Her hands found their way down and gripped his shaft hard, moving up and down. Lord Sesshomaru's chest vibrated and he moved away her clothing and stuck his hand between her legs. Lord Sesshomaru smirked as he found her clit and began to rub and circle. Kagome's back arched as she moaned, bringing herself closer to his hand. Lord Sesshomaru's mouth latched back on her mating mark as he continued rubbing her sensitive bud.

Kagome's mind stopped working and all she could do was feel. Whimpering and shaking she held on to him, remembering to tease him back after a little while. Kagome could feel the pressure building up.

"Mmmm Sesshomaru! Oh god Sesshomaru!" She cried.

Her body tightened up before she came all over his fingers. Smirking, Lord Sesshomaru removed his finger and licked it clean as she watched, wide eyed.

"Yummy," He purred.

On steadier legs she backed Lord Sesshomaru to the bed, pushing him down. Pulling away his clothing she eyed his thick cock. Lord Sesshomaru sucked in a huge breath as her tongue licked the entire length. He hissed with each passing second. Kagome licked his head and back down again, licking his balls before going back up his length. She watched his face the entire time and he only got hotter by the look of her licking him. His head snapped back when she engulfed his length in a quick fluid motion.

Bobbing her head up and down his length, he held her hair and head to him, thrusting in her mouth as she sucked on him.

"Fuck Kagome! …Fuck me baby!" He cried.

Kagome smirked, thinking that's exactly what she was doing.

A knock at the door and the two separated quickly. Lord Sesshomaru pulled on his pants and Kagome fixed her clothing. Sakura walked in and gave them a quirk of a brow. Lord Sesshomaru growled along with Kagome and they looked at Sakura with hatred.

Sakura laughed, "Was just going to pick up the room a little."

Kagome replied sarcastically, "Uh huh."

_More like interrupting… fucking really… ruining everything…_

Lord Sesshomaru made a 'hn' at the back of his throat.

Feeling unwelcome she left the room.

Kagome laid on the bed, legs up with her feet on the bed, dress falling away slightly to reveal her creamy thighs. Lord Sesshomaru got up slowly and walked in-between her legs. Kagome got up on her elbows, eye quirked, curious as to what he was going to do.

Pulling away the clothing that was in his way, he got down on his knees and threw her legs on his shoulder before he kissed the inside of her thigh. Kagome hissed in anticipation and her head went back when he sucked the outside of her lips. Eyes rolling back when he stuck his tongue in her moist tight hole as far as it would go. Her hips bucked when he spread her legs farther to fit more of his tongue. He licked up and latched on her clit. Sucking until she could barely stand it.

Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably and she screamed his name over and over again as countless organisms washed over her. Lord Sesshomaru slid a single digit inside her and pumped while he sucked her clit making her scream louder, begging for more.

"Oh fuck! Sesshomaru! Fuck me Sesshomaru! Oh god yes yes yes yes!" She screamed.

Cleaning up the cum that had poured from her body he pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath, her body to stop shaking. He smirked as any man would from pleasing his woman, she sat up and all she could manage was a small wow. He used his hand to wipe the rest from his face. Kagome's eyes grew dark and she got on her knees and crawled forward, not minding the nudity in the least, and licked her cum off his upper lip.

Lord Sesshomaru advanced and spread her legs open, slid inside her moist pussy. Kagome cried out, loving the feeling of him stretching her walls. He allowed her body a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. Moving her legs out of the way and opening her more, he pounded into her tight pussy. Leaning forward for a different angle, Kagome gasped and screamed, "Oh fuck! There! There!" Lord Sesshomaru pounded harder into her, making the woman under him scream his name and pleasure to the world, cumming on his hard shaft.

Pulling out, Kagome pushed him back and straddled his waist, taking in his entire length. Moaning she bounced herself on his cock. Lord Sesshomaru gripped her waist, pulling her harder on him before taking a nipple into his mouth. Kagome cried out and held his head as she rode him, entire time moaning and crying out his name and repeated yes'.

Kagome could feel her own build up as Lord Sesshomaru could feel he his. Seconds later they came together crying out each other's names.

On shaky legs Kagome moved off of him and snuggled up to his side. Lord Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate and they both lay like that. Both had a smile on their lips as they drifted into a relaxed slumber.

Waking up in the middle of the night, Kagome left the shelter of her home, his arms, for some water. Screaming had made her throat dry. Sneaking off she drank some water and came back into the room to find Lord Sesshomaru not in bed. Frowning in confusion she looked around when she felt a chest pressed against her back, a hand had snaked its way to her nipple to tease the tip, her head was moved to the side as it was kissed and licked before sucked hard again. All making Kagome tremble and get soaked all over again.

Turning around she engulfed him in her mouth for only a minute before he turned her around and bent her over the bed. Taking her from behind she cried out, "Mmmm fuck how you stretch me!"

Very huskily, he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back still connected. She whispered in her hair, making sure his tongue teased her ear lobe, "I thought you liked it when I stretched you?" He thrusted harder and that little sentence and thrust had Kagome cumming hard right there. Lord Sesshomaru wasn't far behind.

**END OF LEMON**

Lying in bed together again Kagome giggled, "I love you."

Lord Sesshomaru pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." He kissed the top of her head. Smiling brightly she snuggled close and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Mmmmmmk I think I love writing lemons but then again who doesn't like sex?  
Review :)  
One chapter left!**


	12. Epilogue

**The final chapter…  
Well this story was a success :D  
I appreciate all of your support :D  
Please enjoy : )**

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Kagome held her twins, each breast feeding. She rocked the chair and soon all three of them fell asleep. Lord Sesshomaru leaned against the doorway smiling, love shining in his eyes. They had five pups so far, and these two were his first little girls from his on loin. Lord Sesshomaru didn't think it was possible to love so many people at once but he did.

Rin walked by, a young woman now, holding her flowers. His sons trailed behind her like ducks. Rin gestured to the field and he knew where they were going. Nodding his approval they continued on. Rin stopped short a moment later, "Will mom be awake to teach me this afternoon?"

Chuckling, something he only did when his family was around, "I don't know. She's passed out with your sisters."

Rin giggled and rolled her eyes.

_She needs a mate… but who is good enough for my little girl?_

A male voice called from outside, "Rin?"

Lord Sesshomaru saw her run across the field and jump, only seeing the strong arms take a hold of her.

Growling he stalked outside.

Rin looked up at her dad and gulped.

_I hope he doesn't kill him…_

* * *

**Well that's the end :) I left an opening in case anyone wanted a sequel focusing on Rin. Anyway thank u all for the success of this fanfic :D**

**If there's a sequel it'll have to be a comedy :D**

**Review :D And lemme know if you do :) Thank u all again :D**


End file.
